You're Not Me!
by shslsteel
Summary: They say each person has a bit of darkness in their hearts. Rumors of a Shadow Line, appearing at midnight, begin to arise. When our fateful protagonists encounter the true parts of their hearts, what is to happen? Persona AU; Shadows and Snippets. First chapter; Chiaki's Shadow.


"Nanami!" Naegi's voice echoed through the chambers of the dungeon, as he and Hinata forcefully broke through the huge doors.

"Chiaki-san, are you okay?" Hinata left Naegi's side in a rush and raced to the girl kneeling in pain on the floor. She looked terribly in pain, as if she was going to scream out at any moment.

The girl's arms were braces around her waist, her head looking down and shaking, "She's not me, right?"

On the other side, a figure identical to Nanami's stood. The only difference here, however, was that figure was completely blank. It was black and white, and it was stiff, almost like a robot. A haughty aura surrounded the Shadow, it's eyebrows furrowed in cofusion. Nanami didn't need help, hell, she didn't even understand the concept of friendship!

"It appears as if two males have come to save me. Why?"

Naegi looked at the Shadow, biting his lip, "Because we're her friends, that's what we're supposed to do!"

The shadow shook her head, "Friends.. That's an interesting concept. But there's really nothing behind it. It's just humans, interacting. I don't get why it's so important. Right, me?"

Nanami continued to look down, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "I don't think that.." She paused, "My friends are important."

"Says the girl who never really had friends until these two came?" The shadow chuckled, "Let's face it. You don't understand any concepts of love, and you can barely feel. You don't think these two are important, you're just saying it."

"N-No.." Nanami stuttered, her arms clenching her sides tighter. Slowly, she began to stand, Hinata holding her sides and guiding her up.

"I..." She sighed, "I don't believe that, I'm pretty sure."

"Then let me give you something you'll believe-" Shadow Nanami grinned, "You're barely a human! No feelings, no concepts of love and friendships. It's why you bury yourself in video games!"

" **Right, me?** "

That was Nanami's final straw, her palms curling into fists, her nails deep into her skin, enough to leave a mark.

"No!"

"You're not me!"

* * *

Chuckling, the black aura grew around it, "That's right!"

It seemed as if a black hole were to take over the whole room, but the darkness only swallowed up Nanami's doppelganger.

Shadow Nanami grinned evilly, "Now that you denied me, I'm my own being!"

Laughing and laughing, the shadow grew bigger and bigger, until it resembled a knight on a horse. Nanami collapsed, Hinata carrying her over to the side. Naegi ran to the front, taking out a silver card and crushing it.

"Eris!" The brunette called out, only to have his persona appear from behind him, wielding a sword, "Zio!"

A bright bolt appeared, making contact with the knight in front of them. The shadow doubled over, grimacing. Slowly, it got back up as Hinata rushed to Naegi's side.

"Fools!" The knight laughed, "Maragi!"

The attack had only a small of effect on Naegi, but Hinata fell to his knees in pain, "Fuck."

Grimacing, Hinata ate a little candy to replenish his energy, while Nanami's shadow took the chance to attack Naegi once more while they were preoccupied. Luckily, Naegi dodged the hit quickly, pushing Hinata out of the way.

Quickly, Naegi pulled out another card and crushed it, "Parvati! Bufu!"

Naturally, Naegi figured that if the boss used Ice attacks, it would be weak to Fire. And of course, it worked. The knight's horse fell to it's knees as the knight held his head.

"All-Out Attack?" Hinata grinned, regaining his balance. In response, Naegi nodded as the two began to close in with their weapons, fiercely attacking the Shadow. It vanished, turning back into the human Nanami.

* * *

"Ngh.." Chiaki groaned as she sat up, "Where.. Am I?"

She looked around, only to see two boys hovering over her, "Oh. I remember, I think."

Slowly, the gamer stood, rubbing her eyes. She faced her shadow and sighed.

"I thought a little in my sleep." She looked down, "You're right. I never really understood things like love or anything like that. I guess, it's because of mom dying and dad leaving me.."

The girl smiled as she looked up at the other her, "Right, me?"

Her shadow just smiled and nodded, as the boys watched it slowly disappear into a blue light, turning into a persona.

"My.." Nanami paused in amazement, "Persona.."

She held her arms out, just as the persona faded into a silver card, reminiscent of a train pass.

The girl smiled brightly as she turned to the boys, "That was quite an experience.. I think."

Giggling oh-so-slightly, Nanami lost her balance, and leaned a bit, "Oops.. I'm really tired."

Smiling and shaking his head, Hinata held her arm over his shoulder, instructing Naegi to do the same as they carried her back to their dorm.

* * *

 **A/N; Whee, that was fun! I plan to upload small stories of the persona AU in this fic, specifically where the characters face their Shadows. I'm supposed to do Kirigiri next, but you could leave requests as to who I should do!**

 **I'll also be posting a separate work, in which I will start the AU from the beginning to end.**


End file.
